


Sexy FFVIII fanfic

by LoversAndHeroes



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Erotica, Multi, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAndHeroes/pseuds/LoversAndHeroes
Summary: After the game, everyone keeps fighting monsters to keep the world safe or something. Then they have sex.There's no real plot, so no need of a plot summary other than to point out that this clearly takes place much later than the events of the game.





	1. 1 (written with euphemisms)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this began after my wife sent me a sexy FFVIII fanfic written exclusively with euphemisms for naughty bits.
> 
> Me:  
> I wonder why fanfic writers can't just say, "he had a huge freaking boner."  
> "she was dripping wet, and wanted some dick."  
> Wife:  
> Maybe you should just write your own😂
> 
> So here we are.  
> She thought it was hilarious, and that's mostly the point. If you find this sexy, then more power to you.

With one final slash of his gunblade, Squall felled the final enemy and the victory fanfare rang out over the last notes of Don't Be Afraid. The battle was won, but it was not without cost.  
“Rinoa!” Squall shouted, after compulsively swinging his gunblade and hosting it over his shoulder. He ran over to his fallen party member and quickly whipped out a phoenix down, letting the magic feathers gently float down onto Rinoa's body, returning her to the world of the living.  
“Oh, Rinoa.”  
“Did we win?” she asked, propping herself up on her elbows.  
“Yes.”   
Nearby, Zell was still jumping into the air and pumping his fists.  
“Thank goodness,” Rinoa said, draping the back of her hand over her forehead in an act that exuded drama.  
“You're still hurt. Come on, let's get you home.”  
“Yes, I think that's a good idea.”  
Squall helped Rinoa to her feet, but she was unsteady, so he knelt down for her to climb onto his back, and he walked them back to the airship.

Squall began tending to her wounds immediately from within their private quarters, and had Rinoa almost entirely bandaged up before they were airborne.  
The sight of her skin made him tense up; his member engorging on blood which was meant for his brain, and putting an immense strain on the seams of his trousers.  
She was aroused, too, warmth pooling between her legs, and her heart beat with a rhythm she wished to explore.  
“Wait,” Squall said. “You have one more cut which needs attending to.”  
“What? Where?”  
“Right here,” he said, pressing his long index finger against her slit.  
Rinoa moaned and arched her back, raising her mounds skyward like a pair of rolling hills.  
The door was locked; Squall had seen to that before beginning, having anticipated the coming climax.  
“Please,” Rinoa begged, “make it better.”  
Squall let out a groan. He could not stand it any longer, and unbuckled and unbuckled and unbuckled and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. His manhood sprung from its cloth and leather prison almost as if it had its own will, and from the the bed, Rinoa gasped. His soldier was at attention, and would have been saluting if it has arms. Rinoa rolled onto her side, allowing her open shirt to fall from her chest, exposing her twin peaks, and she took his joystick in her hand.  
Squall reveled under her touch, his hips already seeking hers. Rinoa swung her legs over the side of the bed, her dark crevasse outlined by her tight under clothes, and directed him into her mouth.  
Squall groaned and ran his fingers through Rinoa's black hair while she licked his popsicle like it was melting in the summer sun. She cupped his berries with her other hand, kneading them like unrisen rolls, and making him bigger than ever.  
“I'll cum if you keep it up,” Squall said in a husky voice.  
“You're the one keeping it up. Besides, I know your stamina stat is high enough that you can go more than once.”  
The Sorceress’ Magic caressed every inch of Squall's shaft until he reached his limit and loosed his seed into her mouth with a cry.  
Rinoa hummed the victory fanfare after he finished, smiling seductively and leaning back on the bed, crossing and uncrossing her legs to give him a glimpse of the darkening wet spot on her unmentionables.   
“Now it's my turn.”  
Squall knelt at her feet and spread her legs. Before him lay the most exciting and most frequently undertaken side quest he has ever encountered. He felt her heat radiating from her femininity and began to stir again. His fingers traced the outline of her nether lips and Rinoa sighed in response. The dark patch grew, and Squall reached up to hook the sides of her under garment, then pulled down. They rolled up as he removed them, and were discarded on the floor, their services no longer needed. Rinoa was completely exposed to him now, and loving it. Squall found her pearl and massaged the area around it and Rinoa moaned, her flower pulsing with need. She laid back and let him do his job. Leaning in, his tongue met with her outer lips, spreading and caressing them while Rinoa made small noises of pleasure. He kissed her and sucked on her petals before sticking his proboscis in, lapping up her nectar, all the while massaging her mound with one hand and fondling her top with the other. The combination of erotic sensations soon pushed Rinoa over the top, and she writhed with pleasure until her exhilaration ended.  
“Now for the main course,” Squall said, standing back up. His flagpole was again raised and ready, and when Rinoa saw it, she opened her arms and legs to welcome him in.  
“Give it to me!”  
As he leaned in, the tip of his rod throbbed gently against her sex. They wasted no more time, and Rinoa pulled him close while he entered into her sanctuary. Together, with one rhythm, they thrust against each other until they were simultaneously overtaken by crashing waves of pleasure and he sheathed his sword within her one final time.  
Squall laid over her body, Rinoa holding him tight against her naked skin, and there they rested until their energy returned.


	2. Intermission

“That was awkward,” Rinoa said later.  
“Yeah,” Squall agreed from beside her on the bed. “I hope every time isn't like that.”


	3. 2 (no more euphemisms)

The next day, they came together again for another encounter.  
“Feeling better?” Squall asked, removing his fur-lined jacket and a handful of belts.  
“I've been feeling great since you attended to my wounds,” Rinoa replied as her blue sweater-cost fell to the floor in a heap next to the bed.  
“Good, because you're gonna get it good.”  
“That's how I want it!”  
Again, his member sprang forth from his underpants and Rinoa's bare chest sprang out to meet it.  
Squall opened his mouth as if to speak, but shook his head and quickly closed it again, returning to the task of removing his clothes.  
Rinoa had beat him to it, and already lay naked upon the sheets, ready to accept him.  
Squall lowered himself over Rinoa for a passionate kiss, which went on and on.  
“Just give it to me. I want it now!” Rinoa instructed.  
Squall was happy to oblige, aiming his cannon at her target and-  
“Alright, wait,” Squall said, breaking off.   
Uh?  
“We're trying to have sex here. Can we just do it?”  
Um?  
“Without all the,” he gestured with his hand, “euphemisms and stuff. I have a penis, she has a vagina; call them that.”  
Uh… ok? Sorry?  
“Alright?”  
Y-yeah.  
“Thank you.” He turned his attention back to Rinoa. “Sorry ‘bout that.”  
Ahem.  
“Don't apologize, just give me your dick!”   
Squall face lit up in a hungry grin. “That's what I wanna hear!”  
He guided his penis to her vagina and pushed.  
There, happy?  
Squall did not answer. Instead, he laid on top of Rinoa and thrust hard, banging his hips against hers and covering her mouth with his own. Their tongues sought the other's in a hot and fast tangle of saliva. Rinoa braced herself against her lover's steely buttocks and pulled herself up into him. His dick pushed deep inside her; her vag held on tight. Together they produced hot friction, lubricated only by her juices, leading up to orgasm.  
Squall stopped kissing Rinoa's mouth to move onto her nipples, sucking hard against them as they hardened as much as his dick. Rinoa moaned and rubbed her clit for additional pleasure.  
“That's hot,” Squall said, watching her play with herself. He turned to suck on her other nipple while fingering the first wet one.  
“More!” Rinoa demanded. She lifted her legs high into the air and let Squall do her hard. She was getting close to coming, and moaning with every breath. Her hand moved faster, stimulating herself closer and closer until she flailed out with her other hand, seeking anything to grab onto while her toes curled in the air. She pulled on the bedsheets as she came, practically screaming from the pleasure.  
Rinoa's thrusting hips pushed Squall towards his orgasm, too. The view he had of his lover having an orgasm on his penis was really hot, and he pulled Rinoa in as tight as he could by her butt, shooting his cum deep inside her vagina while he cried out, too.  
Even after the cum ran out, he still thrust into her until all the sensation faded, then again laid down on Rinoa and they continued making out messily.  
“That was incredible,” Rinoa said, breathing hard after it was all finished.  
“I know. Watching you was so hot. I've never cum that hard before.”  
They looked into each other's eyes for a minute before Rinoa propped herself up on her elbow said, “Let's do it again.”


	4. 3 (things get ridiculously out of hand)

Sometimes in the heat of the moment, literally, things can get overlooked. Like, for example, locking the door. And so when Selphie came around, having been unable to find Rinoa anywhere else on the airship, she encountered no resistance to opening the door.  
“Rinoa, you in- oh my gosh.”  
Due to the constant noise from the engines, the sounds of what was going on inside were muffled, and with her hand still on the doorknob and her jaw on the floor, Selphie watched Squall ramming her best friend on the bed inside.  
Though shocking at first, the sight of Squall and Rinoa really going at it, still unaware of their visitor, increased Selphie's lust, and her hand went to her own crotch almost on its own.  
Rinoa was sideways on the bed when Selphie started to masterbate to their banging. Pleasure hit her unexpectedly fast, and her knees buckled, sending her to the ground, though she never stopped touching herself. From the floor, butt in the air, Selphie continued to watch and rub her clit and vagina in time with Squall's thrusting and Rinoa's moans.  
Meanwhile, Irvine came around the corner and saw Selphie doing the downward dog in heat, and stopped in the middle of the hallway.  
“Don't mind if I do!” he said, his own dick hardening in his chaps. He went over to Selphie and bent down to pick her up, but then saw what had captivated her.  
“Orgy in Squall's room!” Irvine shouted down the hall, and lifted Selphie into the room.  
Rinoa screamed and both she and Squall tried to cover their naughty bits while Irvine and the masturbating Selphie burst in on them.  
“Don't stop on our behalf!” Irvine said, and dropped Selphie on the bed in the same position had found her on floor, and began taking off his pants.  
“Hey!” Squall shouted, but Irvine was already wearing only a vest and chaps, much to Squall's confusion. “How, how'd you do that?”  
“Never mind, Squall, just get on with it and let me know if you need any help!”  
Squall and Rinoa could only watch in surprise as Irvine leaned over and Selphie, dick in hand, and flipped her short skirt up over her butt.. Only Rinoa knew beforehand that Selphie didn't wear panties underneath, but now it was common knowledge.  
“My gun’s cocked, locked, and loaded!” Irvine exclaimed, and rammed his boner all the way into Selphie's vag in one thrust.  
“Ooohhhh~💓” Selphie moaned with the pleasure of getting boned by her man.  
“Someone say ‘orgy?’” a voice came from the doorway, and all heads turned to see a one Zell Dinch sliding to a stop right in front of the scene, a whole hot dog in each hand. “Count me in!”   
He opened his mouth and stuffed one hot dog down his throat, followed closely by the second. He swallowed.   
“They don't call me ‘The Hot Dog King’ for nothing!”  
“Is that why?” Squall ventured, hand still partially covering his erection.  
“Nope!” Zell said, and unzipped his JNCOs. His dick flopped out like a walrus belly flopping off an iceberg.  
“Hyne's hinie!” “Oh my gosh!” “Woah!”  
“That's not a hot dog! That's a bologna!” Squall shouted.  
“Why did you think my pants are always so baggy?”  
“Great, gimme a hand here,” Irvine called. Selphie needs a little something extra.”  
“Awriiight!” Zell quickly stripped down to nothing and cartwheeled across the room to the other side of the bed, helicopter dicking it the whole way.  
Squall averted his eyes.  
“You get that side.”  
“Yes! More!” Selphie moaned into Zell's crotch.   
“Open up!”  
Selphie grabbed Zell's enormous penis and pulled it into her mouth before he could do anything else, almost yanking him off his feet.  
“Woahohohohohoho! Oh yeah!” Zell cried out while Selphie deep throated his sausage.  
Meanwhile, Rinoa slapped Squall's butt, leaving a red handprint on one cheek, and woke him from the trance the rhythm of Irvine and Zell double teaming Selphie had put him in.  
He shook his head and looked down at Rinoa on the bed, and realized he had been stroking his own pickle.  
“Knock it off. Do that to me,” Rinoa said slapping Squall's hand away from his eggplant and turning over onto her stomach.  
“Which side?”  
“My vagina, silly!”  
Squall aimed his penis down, and pushed all the way into Rinoa's vagina, both of them moaning.  
“Hey Zell, let's do this rotisserie style!” Irvine said, to which Zell energetically agreed. Together, the two men careful rotated Selphie a full 360 degrees around their dicks while Rinoa and Squall looked on in amazement.  
“Yeah!” Zell shouted, and they high-fived. “And an Eiffel Tower!”  
“What's an Eiffel Tower?” Irvine asked, but Zell just shrugged.  
Slowly, Squall resumed doing Rinoa from behind, speeding up and, assisted by the spectacle they had just witnessed, until he approached orgasm.  
“Harder, Squall!” Rinoa cried out.  
But just before he came, Squall pulled his dick out, held it upright with both hands and shouted, “Renzokuken! Blasting Zone!”  
A stream of cum shot straight up into the air, and he brought his dick down, slapping it on Rinoa's butt, while his cum splattered against her back.  
“Woah, dude!” Zell shouted, applauding Squall's showmanship.  
Not to be outdone, Irvine said, “Watch this!” and pulled out of Selphie's hole.  
“Yogurt Shot!”  
Irvine blasted a load from his man cannon all the way onto Zell's chest, laughing the whole time.  
“Sorry, pardner!”  
As Zell wiped Irvine's sperm off himself before it dripped down to his own dick, Rinoa slowly turned around to look at Squall. Squall's smile faded when he saw the look in Rinoa's eyes.  
“I can't believe it!” she said, with much irritation. “That's it. You're in for it now.”  
She pushed up from the bed and stormed out of the room while three guys and one woman looked on, though it was hard for Selphie to turn her head with Zell's dick so far down her throat.  
Even before anyone could say anything, Rinoa returned with a cardboard box that had, “Totally not Selphie's sex toys but don't open anyway!” written on the side with marker.  
A firey-eyed Rinoa slammed the box down in the middle of the bed and opened it up, rummaging around in it with one hand.  
“You're the Sorceress’ Knight, so you have to do what I say! Now bend over!”  
Rinoa pulled a large strap-on with painstakingly detailed veins across it out of the box with a flourish, the ends of the belts fluttering about like tentacles searching for a hole to fill in some Marlboro-based hentai.  
“Uh, Rinoa…” Squall began, holding up his hands.  
“On the bed, Knight!” Rinoa shouted, buckling the first of the five belts around her waist and legs.  
Squall had no choice but do as Rinoa commanded, and prepared his butt.  
“No, wait, this doesn't help me any,” Rinoa said, tossing the huge dildo aside and going back to the box.  
“I'll take it!” Selphie said after drooling Zell's salami onto the bed and held out her hand. “Give it here!”  
“Well lemme get something!” Irvine said, pulling out and hurrying over to the box.  
“Me too!”  
The box was emptied of its squishy, vibrating contents, and the orgy quickly devolved into a tangle of limbs and forest of pubes.  
“Give it to me!”  
“Two at once~💓!”  
“Fill my hole!”  
“Hey, that's my ass!”  
“Don't worry, I'll take good care of it.”  
But the sudden and loud sound of a whip cracking brought all action to an immediate halt, for at the door stood a woman in thigh high, oiled, black leather, stiletto boots, crotchless lace panties, a black corset with underwire half bra, shoulder-length gloves that matched her boots, and her yellow hair cascading over her otherwise uncovered breasts.  
“Who said you could have an orgy without your master’s permission?” Quistis asked, irritation dripping from every word. “It's time for your punishment.”


End file.
